


橙花

by Asbar7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, Omega Wonho
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asbar7/pseuds/Asbar7
Summary: 你X李虎锡 (攻方可自行代入个人取向)虎Omega设定不喜勿入





	橙花

你沿着河边向上流走去，逐渐狭窄的视野里却突然出现了一片奇异的果园，甜橙和青柠点缀在低矮的灌木丛上，和煦的风在触到果皮的瞬间化为利刃，鲜嫩的果肉暴露在空气里，略带苦涩的香气牵着你的手探向灌木，当晶莹的汁水滴落在叶片上时，你终于握紧了饱满的果实……

“嗯~”

梦境突然结束，睁眼看到的却是比梦里还要旖旎的画面，拥有雪白皮肤的爱人一脸红晕和羞赧，看过来的眼神闪烁又大胆。手下无意识地收紧却引来爱人又一声惊喘，才发现自己已经将对方胸前的隆起攥出红印。

“疼…疼嗯…”

略带歉意地放轻手上的力度，改为技巧性地揉捏，换来爱人满意的吻。

他柔软的唇瓣散发着橙子的甜香，尝起来却比果肉更叫人饥渴，你叼住他的下唇不停地吮吸，他却调皮地把舌尖探过来，勾着你的舌头带进他的嘴里，贝齿轻轻咬住，任你品尝。酸甜的果香越来越浓，两人混着的津液从胶着的唇角溢出，你不舍地顺着水痕舔舐，却被爱人抚着脖子推到白花花的胸/前。

抬头对上爱人满含期待意味的眼神，你毫不犹豫地将已经挺立的乳/尖吸进嘴里，果然立刻就听到了舒适的叹息。他忍了几秒就开始不自主地扭动，欲拒还迎地感受着你的舌尖滑过乳/头带来的快乐，在被重重吸了一口后，他抖着身子推开你，又将另一边的乳头送到你的嘴前，乖顺的模样让人起了坏心，你假装张口要尝却只在接近后短促地吹了一口气，惹得他又痒又臊，嗔怪的眼神探过来时却正好看到你低下头，将他早就勃/起的肉棒吞进嘴里。

绵长的呻吟很好听，你却无暇欣赏，因为贪心的爱人已经开始小幅度地顶胯，企图获得更多的快乐。喜欢就给他，喉咙尽力张开，嘴唇在肉/棒上箍紧，只需快速的十几下就能让敏感的爱人软了腰，然后就可以肆意地把玩。膨大的顶端胀成鲜艳的桃红色，小孔里随着肉/棒在你手心的磨蹭一下一下涌出透明的黏液，顺着液体向下舔到根/部，叼住一边的囊袋用舌头按压搅动，爱人愉悦的吟哦被蹭在你耳边的大腿肉截成一段一段，终于在舌苔碾过囊袋中间的缝隙时，柔嫩的大腿内侧夹紧了你的耳畔。

“不、不行…那里…不行…”

你从善如流，在脸边的嫩肉上吮出一小块红紫后直起了身子，爱人潮红着脸，还没从方才的快感里回过神，但早已熟悉情/欲的身体已经做好了准备。张合的穴/口已经湿透，白皙的双腿大张着，刚刚啄在腿根的吻/痕像是一个下/流的箭头，向伊甸园的深处指去。

只是伸进了一个指节，内里的软肉就迫不及待地包裹上来，你突然改了主意，收回手掐住爱人的腿弯，胀红的下体毫无预警地挤进无防备的小穴里，突然的充实感虽然不至于让饱经情/事的身体吃痛，但足以让身体的主人惊慌地半撑起上身。

“你怎么、啊——！”

质问的话立刻被更加突然的冲撞打断，一上来就是大幅度地抽动其实并不好受，紧张的甬道甚至夹得你都觉得生疼，更不用说在性/事上向来娇气的爱人。

“疼！疼啊！停下、啊、啊嗯、停…呜…”

不出一会儿他的眼里就泛了水汽，泪花因皱起的脸蛋沾湿了眼尾的睫毛，原本有些上挑的眼睛同眉毛一起耷拉成可怜兮兮的模样，让人凌虐欲望更甚。只是这个心软的傻子即使被欺负，也只是用力扯住身下的被单，委屈的样子多少拉回了一些你的理智。

不是，是提醒你原本的计划。粗暴的动作慢了下来，被忽略许久的肉棒得到了细致的撸/动，另一只手揉上他只被开过玩笑的那边饱满，拇指压住乳/尖的时候，迎来了爱人带着讨好的投怀送抱。手掌有些无措地在你后背上来回摩挲，唇舌倒是卖力地在脖颈间小猫儿似的舔咬，他悄悄地泄出更多的信息素，企图用烘暖的果香安抚你的急迫，身下也开始迎合着你的动作轻轻地扭。

单纯的宝贝总能让你的计划顺利进行，接下来就是奖励时间。重新把人压回床上，埋在他身体里的肉/身找准敏感点小幅又快速地顶/弄，一手包住囊袋把玩，一手在他的腰腹间游走，再用嘴把他的呻吟搅碎，快感从敏感点一波一波聚集，很快便从相连处涌向头顶。身下的人开始跟不上你的吻，掌间的肌肉慢慢绷紧，有被指尖划伤的痛感从后背传来，你看着他的眼神开始涣散，在即将到达小高/潮的时候用手堵住了已经满是粘/稠的肉棒顶端，身下也跟着撤离。

爱人迷离的双眼几乎无法聚焦，只能将双腿努力圈住你的腰，后穴收缩着想要把你的下身重新吞进去，淫/水被不断地挤出来，顺着圆润的臀瓣滑下浸湿了床单。

“别、别出去…不要停…继续…”

“继续什么？”

“…”

他咬着唇不肯回答，你的下身又退出了一些，殷红的穴口已经能看到膨大的伞状体边缘。已经陷入情/潮的Omega彻底急了，不管不顾地将信息素尽数放出，浓烈馥郁的花香滚进先前清甜的果香里，翻滚搅动成爱人独有的惑人味道，被泪水打湿的脸颊贴上你的，带着哭腔的声音送来投降的胡话。

“别走、别！…呜…操我…继续啊…操我、呃啊——！”

他再怎么锻炼也依旧纤细紧致的腰身完美契合着你的双手，让你可以极好地把他禁锢在胯前，不似先前精准的顶/弄，已经被操/熟的甬道敏感异常，快感已经上涨到脖颈，现在哪怕是轻微的剐蹭都可以引起身下人剧烈的颤栗，更别说大开大合的撞击。大量的淫水随冲撞溅满了你的小腹和他的臀瓣儿，相连处一片泥泞，羞耻的撞击声却掩盖不了Omega失了魂的哭喊。

他整个人像是从水里捞上来的，身上汗津津地泛着光，脸颊已经满是泪痕，眼睛红成了兔子，身体被顶撞地不停发抖，双手拉扯着床单好像要逃离，两腿却紧紧夹着你的腰胯索要更多。湿热的空气填满了整个房间，你仿佛被浸泡在兑和了果浆和迷迭香花瓣的烈酒里，Omega的身体是爱的容器，渴望将你的点滴情感都封存进去。

淹没的快感逐渐让人感到窒息，身下的人早已放弃了挣扎，漂亮的身体绷出流畅的线条，汗水在肌肉造成的沟壑间流淌，像极了你梦里蜿蜒的河。你如梦境般逆流而上，寻向晃动起伏着的果实，唇齿对果肉进行了无情的蹂躏，又从已经哑了嗓子的爱人喉间逼出几声哀怨的吟哦，当他费力地用酸软的双臂将你搂紧时，你终于拥有了乐园的入场券。

藏在爱人深处的生/殖/腔微微张开，在你试探的顶弄中渐渐开始接纳更多，比甬道更脆弱的内壁迫使他的下体分泌出更多的热液，抽/插时搅动的水声冲散了你的理智，下体又胀大了几分，粗鲁地撞进生殖腔里，手掌包裹着爱人的肉棒迅速撸动，拇指在小孔周围不住地打转，爱人近乎崩溃地呜咽着，身体不受控制地产生痉挛，随着最后一阵加速的撞击，你将膨大的顶端顶进爱人生殖腔深处，尽情地射了个爽。

高/潮中的Omega美得像幅油画，被各种液体打湿到接近透明的床单纠缠着他雪白的身躯，淫/乱的画面竟显得无比圣洁，艳丽的粉色从他的胸口漫延至眼尾，散发着被碾碎的花果香气。他无意识地用指尖轻抚着自己的小腹，涣散的双眸恍惚了很久后终于寻找到你贪婪的视线，片刻后，竟露出一个近乎纯情的笑容。

“唔…再…再来一次…”

END


End file.
